HAUNTING: Chapter One
by HimeDoll
Summary: Having tea with Basil, Veronica and a mysterious child. One and Two caused trouble. Come and join the exciting world of Haunting.


"Aah.. the wonderful smell of blood. Want a cup my dear?", the haunting voice chuckeled and took a sip.  
There, in the cold air, sat a long dining table. Filled with tea, rotten biscuits, and spoiled milk. Yuck.. Each side aligned with black Victorian styled chairs, with soft mink fur which was painted red as the seat. There were atleast a hundred chairs at the table, and yet, only three very strange people sat there. "Honestly. You drink blood, we drink tea. Got it?", the woman with long red hair and cold purple eyes replied stiffly.  
"Got it.", the man said cooly. "I suppose you wouldn't want these biscuits?" The man with dark blue eyes, ripped clothing, and white, short hair, sitting in the highest chair, which of course was for the Queen, pulled out a tray full of burnt cookies which had a red, gooey filling from underneath the table cloth.  
"And what is this supposed to be?", the red haired woman sneered.  
A red eyed child that sat six chairs away from the rest of the group snickered madly. The white haired man looked at the child from the corners of his eyes, rolled them, and returned to answering the woman's question. "These, Veronica, are-" He again was interrupted by the childs snickering. "Oh child, will you shush up?", Veronica smacked her hand on the table. "Honestly. Children..", she spat. "Whatever." The child mumbled, got up and left the table, snickering along the way. "As you were saying?", Veronica blinked. "Yes, as I was saying, these biscuits are my enchanting, I dare say so myself, BarBiscuits.", the man said proudly.  
"Oh, the ingredients Basil?" Veronica smiled a big toothy smile. She stuffed her hand into her real mink fur dress and pulled out a shiny, golden bell, and shook it three times. All of a sudden, there was a loud sound of glass breaking, and crashing to the ground and a worried mini scream. A little creature came dashing out. He hand a pointy, tear drop shaped head, a one card of spades in black body, and white skinny arms and legs. "Er- uh.. One at your service Madam Veronica." One bowed slightly, shaking furiously. "And Two is..?" Veronica lifted her eyebrows and stared at him. Her eyes digging deeply into Ones soul. Basil interrupted, "Well, I'll leave you guys some privacy. I shall be back at two on the clock, which is in three hundred 'O minutes." He got up, scraping the expensive Victorian styled chair and dashed away. "Er.. Two is what Madam?" One played around with his fingers and feet, looking down at the ground silently and awkwardly. "Two is where?" "I-"  
"You?"  
"I.. I don't know Madam."  
"You don't know?"  
"Well.. funny story actually.. Ahehe.. Er- We were kind of playing around with your.. um.. giant teapot, and uh.. Two got stuck in your teapot, and can't get out!" One said very quickly. "This is funny to you?" Veronica said through gritted teeth, standing up. "N-no! No, of course not." One yelled, reaching out to her. "THEN FIX IT!" Veronica boomed and stormed off.  
While she was walking back to the very haunting and mysterious castle of hers, she pressed firmly on to her spade earring. "Basil, make it three on the clock. I have some important business to do. Bring my favourite quill pen and my royal note pad, will you?" She whispered, walking through a dusty, rocky path with dead flowers and brown grass. "Roger." Basil said seductively. "Don't." Veronica sighed.  
Basil's crazy, haunting laugh cackled through her earring.  
Veronica ran up to the gates of her castle, and pressed onto the big purple button that sat on the stone wall.  
As soon as she pressed it, the gates opened wide, and a curvy passage way led to her gigantic castle. Finally- when she was there, she held up the skirt of her dress and walked quickly up the stone steps to a very dark room. She switched on the lights, let go of her skirt, and walked over to a handle, in which you see in arcade games, with two words labelled on it. On top, it wrote 'Morning' in gorgeous, cursive letters. On the bottom, wrote 'Night' in the same lettering. In the middle, were the adjustable times, from the afternoon to evening. "Shutting down now honey." Veronica spoke to her earring again.  
"Whatever." The child from earlier had replied. So did Basil, and a chorus of other people, except they replied with a respectable response such as, "Good night." After getting an 'OK' from everyone, Veronica pulled the handle down from 'Evening' to 'Night'. Instantly, the sky turned an ebony black, twinkling white stars,  
and a full moon. "It's great being able to control the world as I do. I love me.." Vernoica sighed dreamily, shut the lights, and walked out of the room down the corridor.  
All was silent, except the 'click-clack' of her black and purple high heels echoeing through the long hall. 


End file.
